dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūko Matoi vs. Wolverine
|-|UniverseAwesome777= Ryūko Matoi vs. Wolverine is Universe's eleventh episode from his adopted series. Ryu vs Wol.png|Shakaboy Description Kill La Kill vs Marvel! The don't care badasses who will cut you up, and with genetics infused into their bones. Who do you want to win? Ryūko Logan Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX TBA Fight Here we goooo! TBA Winner The winner of this DBX is: TBA Trivia * If you haven't seen the X-Men movies or Kill La Kill yet, see them, like NOW! * I make the reference to "special genetics" because Ryūko is half Life Fiber and Wolverine has a heavy healing factor along with atamantium bones and is also a mutant. * Universe wants this to be an actual DBX episode. |-|Jioto576= Category:Jioto576 Category:Jioto576 Category:Jioto576 Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs CoolMutants.jpg|Jioto576 W vs RM Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero 2019-05-08.png|GalactaK Wolverine vs Ryuko.png|HumbleMorgana Ryūko Matoi VS Wolverine DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya Description Marvel VS Kill La Kill, Semi-Humans with genes implanted and sought after in their world, both are badasses and are ready to cut the other. Who will win? The edgy teenager with combat fibers? Or Logan the mutant of the claws? NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! BattleCategory:Jioto576 Music Place: (Okinawa) Our mutant Logan pursues furiously at what appears to be a giant ship that is in full swing. Cyclops: Go faster, we're losing it. Wolverine: I do what I can Scott! Dammit. Mystique: I have an idea ... We'll have to stay. But Logan, you will go. Get on my shoulders, I'll throw you to her. Wolverine: As it is better The blue heroine launches Wolverine who takes out his adamantium claws to hold on to the outside of the ship. All the wind generated by climbing causes Logan to move abruptly, and finally it ends up loosening. The good thing was that it was flying to the right, where there were some handles. When supporting jump towards the interior of the ship. Cyclops: He did it! (Inside the alien ship) Wolverine: Eghh ... Let's see what will happen here. Soldiers: Stop there! Those guards shoot thousands of times at our mutant who without regeneration regenerates himself. Wolverine: Get out! Wolverine kicks and cuts the guards quickly, pulling them out of the way. While still found the pilot. Wolverine: I think this is not the place I'm looking for ... It does not matter, I should not leave a loose trail. The scared pilot is beheaded by the mutant, when he finished doing so the body fell on the control panel. Logan watched him for a moment and realized they would pass close to a huge academy called "Honnouji". He did not give much importance and continued, to find, the renowned object that is enmendo gathered. It's funny, since he was not told exactly what it was. Logan would have to do that job. Wolverine: Oh shit! ... I do not know what the hell is that thing! Stupid way to spend my time! Music Being so angry talking to himself did not see through the window a girl in a black suit with red flying at full power. That was Ryūko Matoi flying with Senketsu Shippu Ryuko: What the hell was Satsuki telling me? What did I look for a guy in a red cape and a blue suit? Well, I do not see anything very well. But I think that's an entrance. The clone enters running into the interior of the ship. Senketsu: Hmmm is all dark, and look Ryūko there are bodies and a lot of unpleasant blood on the ground. Ryuko: Somebody else, I have to make sure that guy does not arrive with that mysterious combat fiber. Senketsu with the little light that emits guides Ryūko in the area, can not find much. Until he finds a room with light still. In the there is an elevator. But seconds before Ryūko came in, she heard something in the background. Like metal sounds. He turned his gaze and in the corner was Logan looking at her coldly. Wolverine: You have something to do with the mysterious object? Ryūko: Thinking * Maybe he'll be the guy they told me about? Well, it does not seem ... Even so, I have to prevent someone from interfering. Wolverine: Thinking * Surely another guard, I can not let myself win, I must annihilate it at all costs. Ryūko: Well Senketsu, let's have some fun, do you think? Senketsu: Well let's go there! Wolverine: Roarrr!!!!!!!!!!! HERE WE GO! HereWeGoRyukoVSWolverine.jpg The battle began, both collided the attacks with force multiple times, generating clink onomatopoeias. Ryuko walked towards Logan, cornered him around him. Wolverine pulled his claws furious and launched himself as a wolf towards the teenager. Generating blood spill. Ryuko then took the opportunity to kick him hard from the ground, Wolverine hits the roof, generating a headache. Even so, he continues furiously and runs to cut Ryko with his sword, Muramasa. Ryuko: What? What does this guy want a sword for? It is not enough with the claws .. In that Wolverine with a roaring sound with the sword, Ryuko retains and strongly loads the sword to make the beheading. Ryuko: AGHHHHHHHH !!!!!! I WILL FINISH THIS ONE ONCE! SEN I-SOSHITSU! The cut is strong enough to send Logan flying into a dark area. Ryuko believes to have the victory in his hands but as if it were a lion, our mutant comes out regenerating his wounds. Wolverine: You're annoying bitch! Ryuko: Shut up! Fool! Wolverine: Ergh! At the moment the transformation of The Clone begins, to Senketsu Senjin. Dazzling the place of red energy. Peaks and claws come out of Senketsu. Wolverine: And you said that for what good is to have claws and a sword .. But then Ryuko silences the mutant by kicking him hard to the ground and therefore to the edges of the ship. Ryuko attacks again with his claws which collide with Logan's. Wolverine counterattacks with his powerful adamantium claws, a series of incredibly durable blows like an ambush where Ryuko is seen being beaten by them Music Wolverine goes back and grabs the waifu by doing multiple kicks in the abdomen and doing a 360 degree turn. When falling this tries to rise but the mutant at an incredible speed stalks like its prey to Ryuko. The latter beats her sword generating air waves. All are evaded by Logan who finely cuts the face of Ryuko making her bleed, she uses her regeneration. Wolverine looks at his claws which are hot. Wolverine: But what ... Ryuko then pulls out his sword and hits it with Logan's claws. The mutant removes Muramasa again, attacking Matoi abruptly. Making it bleed again. Wolverine jumps on her kicking her in the back. Throwing it to a wall near the railings. It almost falls but it uses Senketsu Shippu to stay in the air. At once he flies to find Logan. This is slippery, going through the corridors, until it reaches a window. Ryuko locates it and goes with Senketsu. When he manages to enter, he does not find Wolverine. Senketsu: It must be some trap, stay away. Ryuko: I try! When taking a step Ryuko steps on a gas pump. She toze as she tries to empty the smoke from the area, and it is the moment where Wolverine screaming jumps over her cutting pieces of Senketsu, making the waifu scream in pain. Logan returns to Muramasa to end Ryuko. An explosion is generated. What our friend Wolverine did not count on was that he had destroyed the central base of the ship. Making them both collapse, Wolverine stunned out of the ship. But in that one very badly wounded Ryuko leaves the ground grabbing to Logan of the foot and impelling itself with Senketsu Shippu towards the outside. The war continued in the air. Ryuko: Senketsu Senjin Shippu! Ryuko's transformation was complete. Our girl with a light cut tears Logan's arm. Who screams in pain But it was not the time of that. So I look at the bottom of the ship that was falling and decided with his forces to kick Ryuko who was distracted, causing the ship to reach it and take it to the ground exploding in the process. (Music stops) Wolverine manages to fall in the sand of a giant school, this was not anybody, this was Honnouji. When he saw the bottom the ship was on fire. Wolverine: Shit! I just destroyed the vital, but I hope it has not broken down. The mutant runs but a silhouette comes out of the fire. This was Ryuko. Toward the sky I see who on his throne was. The president Satsuki Kiryiun. Satsuki: MATOI! Have you been giving up easily !? I'll take care of something, and you'll fulfill it! Music Ryuko: I guess it's true ... YOUR GARBAGE WILL COME WITH ME! Wolverine: AGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! Ryuko then regenerates his wounds and removes the fire. Senketsu: Good decision. Let's go for that son of a bitch. Ryuko: You said it! The waifu at maximum speed with Senketsu Senjin Shippu starts piece by piece to Logan who his regeneration is instantaneous. Then she decides to rub it all over the earth breaking Wolverine's suit. He kicks it away and receives it with a quick cut. Wolverine prepares again his Muramasa and retains Ryuko but she generates waves of sound making Logan go back who is received by a huge cut, the bleeding of the mutant is huge. Mako: Come on Ryuko! Seeing Mako cheering her in the background, Ryuko stretches his double scissor sword twice its size and prepares his final attack. Wolverine is preparing his claws. Ryuko: Final Address Mode! Both collide, staring at each other with anger. The force exerted is too great to generate shock waves and Matoi decides to end this. Shouting vigorously moving quickly and finally cutting Wolverine in half, preventing it can be regenerated forever. The clone collects the combat fibers. The halves of Wolverine fall to the ground and Ryuko unravels with Mako who is waiting for her. DBX! DBX Winner Music This DBX Winner is.... Ryuko Matoi! Next Time Category:Blade User Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights